


Live Like Thieves

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: ACII - Fandom, Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 2 - Fandom
Genre: AC2, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed 2 - Freeform, Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Spoilers, NSFW, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, ac2 thieves guild, alcohol use, blood mention, death mention, ezio auditore x ugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Upon first meeting, it's clear to Rosa that Ugo doesn't like Ezio. She suggests to Ezio that he talk to him and try to get on his good side. Ezio being, well, Ezio, gets a devious idea. He visits his family in Tuscany before unfolding his plan with Ugo.





	Live Like Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first male/male smut fanfic so I hope it's good! When I recently played AC2 a few months ago, this was an idea and I really wanted to do something with it. Ugo is a great character! Plus, AC2 is my favorite video game of all time, so writing for it is super fun! 
> 
> I'm also head-canoning Ezio as bisexual in this fic for the sake of fun and the story line.
> 
> It got a wee bit out of hand, but I loved writing this! 
> 
> I don't speak Italian so what I used is from the game and Google translate. I apologize for any mistakes.

Ezio had cleared the way for Rosa and Ugo by killing any and all guards that were in their path. Rosa, being terribly wounded with an arrow in her thigh, needed to reach the Thieves Guild, and quickly. She's losing a lot of blood and had already begun to slip in and out of consciousness. By the time the three of them had gotten to their destination, Rosa was in unbearable pain.

The water splashed against the rock walls of the Guild as Ugo pulled into the nook. Ezio stood at the top of the stairs waiting for further instruction. 

Ugo inspected the body of a dead thief in the back on the gondola. "He's dead, idiota. Say a prayer later. I need so see- I need to see Antonio!" Rosa told him as she grunted in pain. "Porco demonio! (Goddammit!)" Ugo spat in response. The situation they were just in had been heated and unpleasant, and the last thing Ugo wanted to deal with was Rosa's mouth and temper while she was hurting. 

He tossed the body into the water and stepped towards Rosa, positioning himself to pick her up as she struggled. As strong will-powered as she was, even Rosa needed help at times. As he lifted her, it caused her great pain and she cried out. 

Ezio told him, "Be careful! Let me do it. Go and find Antonio."

Rosa was gasping in pain and trying to catch her breath, but still spoke, "Oh Cristo, Ugo! Do as he says!" She elbowed him away. His touch was not gentle at all. He dropped her, infuriated. "Qua l'ultimo arrivato da gli ordini... (Can't believe I'm taking orders from this guy..." Ugo stormed off as Ezio began to walk down the stairs to a pained Rosa. As the two men passed each other, Ugo roughly shoved into Ezio. Ezio tried moving out of the way, understanding his fury, but Ugo was persistent on bumping into him. 

Ezio bent down to pick her up, "Hey! Hey! Wake up!" 

Rosa breathed heavily and quickly. She had passed out momentarily from the pain. Ezio made his way down an alley, shouting, "We need help!" when he saw fellow thieves. They made their way and he had stopped at the corner, waiting for a signal to bring her to help.

"Where's Anotnio?!" Ugo shouted. One thief pointed behind him. 

"Make yourselves useful! Clear a space for her." he demanded. They did as they were told and tossed the bowls and mugs to the ground. 

He directed to Ezio, "Put her down, there." He brought Rosa to the clear table and gently laid her down. As he did, she came to and asked, "Where are we...?"

"Home," he answered. "They've sent for help."

"Thank you." she responded with a warm smile.

Antonio emerged from a building in a crazy manner. "Rosa, what's happened?" She looked up to him, sad and demanding, "Just get this out of me!" 

He leaned in for a closer look. "Soon, soon. Let's have a look first. Clean entry and exit through the thigh. That's good." Rosa then looked Antonio dead in the eyes and shouted, "Get. It. Out!" 

"Rosa, we must take care not-"

"Now!!" She slammed her fists onto the table.

At her command, Antonio brought a hand up to her face for comfort. "Come vuoi. (As you wish.)" Speaking to the thieves, he spoke again. "Tenetela. (Hold it.)"

Everyone, including Ezio, held Rosa's leg down with a firm yet gentle grip. As Antonio broke the arrow, it jerked around in her leg and made her throw her head back in agony, screaming. 

He offered apology, "I'm sorry, piccola (sweetheart)..." "Sorry?! Ficcatelo nel culo your sorry! (You can shove your 'sorry' up your ass!)" Ignoring her remark, he turned to another thief who was standing by. "Go fetch Bianca and be quick!" He turned to Ezio. "Help me with this."

"How?"

"Take a clean piece of linen." 

Ezio obliged.

"What I remove my hand, press the cloth into her wound. Are you ready? Now!" Pulling his hand away, blood spurt from her leg but Ezio was quick to place the linen. 

Rosa felt every little sting of pain and every movement on her leg. "Porca puttana! (Son of a bitch!)" 

Still concentrating on the wound, he said to Ezio, "Ben fatto! (Well done!) You work well under pressure!" Taking a step back while Rosa fought to get up, he praised her. "She's spirited, this one." He was pleased with the work they had done. "Avanti! (Come on!) Get Rosa inside so that Bianca can close the wound." 

He went back over to Rosa and attempted to comfort her. "You'll be alright," he placed a hand on her cheek. "The worst is past." She smacked his hand away and began cursing him out. "Ti venisse il canchero, brutto bastardo! (I hope you catch plague, you bastard!) ...a te e a quella grandissima troia di tua madre! (You and your whore mother!)" A group of thieves carried her off towards the building. 

It was just Antonio and Ezio outside now. Ezio fidgeted with his sleeve and hidden blade. Antonio had broken the silence after watching Rosa be brought inside and thanked him. Ezio followed him inside and they had discussed further plans to infiltrate the Doge's Palace. Ezio suggested that they regroup and try again. Knowing that if they tried such a thing, and so soon after this failed attempt, Antonio told him that they needed to plan more carefully for the next time. 

"While I am planning our next attack, though, go see Ugo. He has some assignments for you." Ezio nodded in agreement. Ugo was the last person he wanted to see so soon, but Antonio was right with a new plan and regrouping. 

Ezio had exited the building and hung about for a bit. He was hesitant to visit Ugo.

Three days had passed since Ezio was last at the Guild. He was off doing Assassin Contracts in the Tuscan countryside. When he returned to Venice, his mind was more fresh than what it was the last time he was there.

He made his way to the Thieves Guild and found Rosa standing outside with crutches. She had a fellow thief teach Ezio some climbing tricks, to which she was very impressed with when Ezio showed her. He helped her back inside of the building where Bianca was keeping her. 

"Would you like some cafe, Ezio?" Bianca offered. "No, grazie. (No thanks.)"

He sat down next to Rosa to relax. 

"Antonio told me that you were going to pay Ugo a visit since he has some assignments for you. Have you?"

When she asked this, he rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. 

"No, I haven't." "Come mai? (How come?)" Rosa questioned. "He will pay you well, you know." Ezio laughed at her remark. "Un lardo, (a thief) paying well? Sembra una cazzata. (Seems like bullshit.)"

She gave him a playful push. "Sta 'zitto. (Shut up.) You don't even know him yet."

"Si, and he doesn't know me yet. Explain to me, Rosa, why he was such a stronzo (asshole) when I first arrived? Is that how he normally is?"

Rosa gave a light scoff. "He can be. He was only frustrated though, Ezio. Give him a chance. Please." She looked at him with a beautiful sort of twinkling kindness in her eyes. 

"Ah, bene (fine)." Beautiful women have always been one of Ezio's weaknesses.

"You never know, come testardo come sei (as stubborn as you are), he might have a thing or two to teach you." She ended her sentence with a type of wink and took a sip of her coffee.

Ezio could feel his face heating up and blushing at the mention of him "teaching him a thing or two", whatever that may be. 

"Va bene, va bene... (Okay, okay...) You seem persistent in wanting me to get going."

"Si. Why are you so timido (shy) to do so?"

"Merda, per scopare! (Shit, for fucks sake!) I'm going!" Ezio got up from the couch and made his way to the door. Rosa giggled to herself in delight as she sipped on her coffee.

It was almost evening in Venice and Ezio had been keeping to himself after he left Bianca's earlier from his visit with Rosa. She was right, though, he was shy when it came to Ugo so he was putting it off. He knew that at some point he would have to face him. 

At this point in his life, Ezio knew that if he let something, or someone, get the best of him, then he wouldn't be able to beat it or face it. He devised a plan. One way or another, Ezio was not going to let Ugo get the best of him. Ugo was not going to one-up him. He had quickly come up with a plan, though it was already on his mind when he first set eyes on Ugo. He decided that he would confront Ugo in the next couple of days and act on his thoughts, hoping that he would go along with it, and hoping that he wouldn't back down. Ezio was never a coward and he wasn't about to become one any time soon.

Ezio completed a couple of Assassination Contracts in Venice that evening. Two more horrid conspirators were rid of. He made his way to the ferry for Forli so that he could make his way back to Monteriggioni to visit his family.

Ever since the hanging of his father and brothers, he collected feathers in memory of Petruccio for his mother. She kept them in a chest in her room of the Auditore Villa.

Ezio had taken a horse from San Gimignano to Monteriggioni. He was taking in the sights of the Italian Cypress trees. They reached up towards the heavens and it's as if they held secrets. He took in the smell of the grass, hay, and poppy fields. Every time he passed a vineyard he could smell the grapes and would crave a glass of wine.

Before he knew it, he was nearing the walls of Monteriggioni, which he was happy for. Riding on horse back is only comfortable for so long. He rode up to the stables, hopped off and tied the reigns to the post. The horse was visibly happy to be catching a rest and went directly for the food and water, gulping down big slurps of water.

He walked into the town and everyone that knew him was greeting him. He was met with warm smiles, hands, and arms- hand shakes and hugs, friendly touches of welcome. Firenze was his real home, and he did miss it, but he came to love Monteriggioni as if he had been there his whole life. He figured that he came to a quick liking to it for many reasons. Claudia didn't like it, so a part of him felt like he had to like it for her. He wanted to be strong for his mother. His Uncle Mario was most welcoming. After the spat they had when he first arrived, he accepted that it was where he was the safest, more importantly for his mother and sister. It was a small community and everyone worked together. It was his home. Claudia's home, Maria's home, Mario's home. It was home.

He entered the villa and made his way upstairs to his mother's room. She was kneeling at the side of the bed praying. It was a habit she had after the deaths. He had aimed to collect one hundred feathers for her. So far, he had thirty. He placed what he recently found inside of the chest. As he closed it, he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Ezio?" He looked behind him to the doorway. It was his sister. 

"Claudia!" He greeted and ran over to her, pulling her in for a hug. "It's been so long, sister." he said as he breathed in her scent. It was comforting to him. His family was, always has been, home to him. 

"How is everything? What are you doing, now and here?" She asked as they broke the hug. He laughed lightly, "Too much. I have been busy."

They heard shuffling near the bed. Maria had stood to greet Ezio. They hugged, and it was warming to his soul. 

Before Ezio could ask, she said, "I am fine, son. I know that they're alright. Mario and Claudia have been helping me."

Claudia added, "She's also made friends around the Villa. Uncle Mario made us go out to get outside. It helped more than we thought it would." Ezio smiled with the good news.

"Now, tell us about you, Ezio." He nodded at his sister's curiosity and they walked downstairs to Mario's study, where they found him reading at his desk. 

"Uncle!" Ezio sprinted toward his Uncle and picked up the hefty man. 

He was most definitely happy and thrilled to see all of them, but his Uncle was an overwhelming excitement. His Uncle had been like a dad to him since he re-met him outside of the Villa when Vieri and his soldiers had fought them. 

Mario grunted happily at the force Ezio had within the hug. "Ezio, my boy! How are you?!"

He parted from the hug and noticed that he was sweating a bit due to the excitement and picking his Uncle up. "Let us sit and I will tell all!" They smiled and clapped and made their way to the dining area. Mario brought out a bottle of wine and poured them all a glass. 

"Mio dio, grazie! (My God, thanks!)" Ezio shouted as he downed half the glass in one gulp. 

Ezio told his family all that he had been doing, what had been going on, who he had met. He told them about the people he's assassinated and what they did and how the part they played in the Conspiracy was important. "My final target is Rodrigo Borgia." he said in all seriousness. "I hope that your obbiettivo (goal) is to kill him." Claudia responded. She was dead set on her decision, and nothing could change her mind on that. "I am, si." Mario butt in, "Ezio, as much as I agree with Claudia and you, only do what you see fit, only do what you can. If you cannot, then do not try to chase a dream that is not yet able to succeed. The deaths of these Conspirators matter, yes, but you matter more. Anche la tua vita conta. (Your life matters too.)" 

At this, Ezio nodded his head in understanding. "I want, almost desperately, for them all to suffer..." he said, looking down to his almost empty glass of wine. "You are not them. Do not become them." Mario reminded calmly. "Si. Uncle, you've shown me how to handle situations better than what I used to. I remember you told me that I was not Vieri and to not become him. That is one of the most important things I've learned. It's the most important thing anyone has ever said to me. It has stopped me from stooping down to such a low level and it has stopped me from being as evil and unforgiving as them."

"Well, Ezio, I am glad that I could be of such assistance!" Mario said cheerfully and stood from the table. The chair scraped against the floor briefly, making them cringe. "But, I must get some rest. Though early, I need to rise early in the mattina (morning). I told the mercenari (mercenaries) that I would be in San Gimignano." Ezio looked at him, obviously confused. "I go there every two weeks to train and practice with them, just in case. Things have been going on in Firenze since you left all that time ago. I tried getting a letter to you, but I'm assuming it never arrived?" 

Ezio shook his head, "I never got such a thing. But I understand. Sleep well, Uncle." They hugged good night and Mario made his way to his bedroom after bidding Maria and Claudia good night as well.

After another hour, Maria had said her good night and retreated to her room for the night. She seemed to be in a much better mood, probably the best mood anyone has seen her in since she lost her sons and husband. Ezio thought that maybe it was the wine, though she only had two glasses. Either way, he was pleased to see her happy- smiling and laughing, even talking and asking about the Conspirators. She was finally becoming comfortable with talking about it, when in the past she had not wanted to touch on the subject in the slightest. 

Just Ezio and Claudia in the dining room now, she spoke. "So what's bothering you?" He almost spat out the last sip of his wine. "What are you talking about?" he asked, almost laughing, and rolled his eyes. 

"Ha! Ezio, it is obvious that something is on your mind. You can tell me." Ezio's face turned a bright shade of red, and he felt it. Ugo was on his mind. He had only planned on staying in Monteriggioni for the night, then head back to Venice to unfold his plan and future work. 

"Bene. (Fine.) It's-" "It's a girl?! Aw, Ezio! I'm happy for you!" This upset Ezio. Yes, she cut him off, but what truly upset him is that she assumed it was a girl he was lusting after. Of all the people who knew him, he expected his sister to not assume. 

"No." he said, his voice a tone deeper with a bit of anger. "Wh-what? It's... not a girl?" Ezio shook his head "no". Claudia seemed a bit confused by his answer. Ezio was known to court women a lot of time back in Firenze, Cristina the most recent. He had odd affairs every once in a while after Cristina, though, since he hadn't been in Firenze for years, but nothing serious since her. Every time he went back for business, she was upset to see him and would be angry at him. After finding out she was set to marry Manfredo, and after her poor attempts to want to reconnect when he was there, he admitted to himself that Cristina was a lost cause and that it was best for him to move on. His love life could not, and would not, get in the way of ending those who betrayed his family. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, Ezio. I shouldn't have assumed or spoke over you." He was happy to hear her apologize. She was not the favorite child, but she was rather spoiled- not with materials, but with actions. She wasn't held to such a high standard as her brothers, so she grew up with the mentality that she didn't have to apologize when she offended. 

"It's alright." he assured. "I would still like to hear, though." Her voice was reassuring and she smiled at him. "If it needs to stay between us, I will do so. Lo prometto. (I promise.)"

"For now, yes, I would like for it to stay between us. I will tell mother when I am ready to. I know she won't judge, but it's something I should tell her." "Capisco. (I understand.)" Claudia replied.

Ezio breathed in deeply and shut his eyes tightly. It was frowned upon to lust after someone of the same sex, Ezio knew this. Leonardo, one of Ezio's close family friends, had come out to him when their friendship grew closer. He remembered how Leonardo cried out of fear that he would be murdered or arrested just because of his sexuality. Ezio had witnessed first hand how nerve wracking it is. "If he can do it, then I can do it, too." Ezio thought. He remembered how Leonardo told him, "Bravery is not my strong suit." Which Ezio found to be complete bullshit- Leonardo was brave, just not in the way he thought he was. 

"It's Ugo, a man I met in Venice." He finally spoke. "Alright. What about him? Is he lusting after a girl you-?" Here she goes again. "Claudia, no! Please, stop assuming that it's a girl, per favore. (please.)" Claudia's body tensed and she sat up straight. She wore an expression of annoyance. "You don't have to yell at me, Ezio!" "Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.) But, please, listen to me. Lasciami parlare. (Let me talk.)"

"Bene." Claudia said lowly as she sat back in her chair and took a sip of wine. 

"It has nothing to do with a ragazza (girl). It's strictly about Ugo and I, in a way. It's mainly about him. Claudia, I'm attracted to him and I don't know how to go about it. When we first met, it was not in the best of circumstances. Tensions were high and he was frustrated. He does not like me too much." 

"Why do you suspect that?" Ezio answered, "I told him to do a few things; we had to help a girl, she was wounded; and Ugo didn't like being bossed around, I suppose, you could say."

She then asked, "Did you do anything wrong?" "I did not, no. Rosa, the girl who was wounded, told me not too long ago that he can be like that." He paused. "And two of the Thieves told me that I have to talk to Ugo for assignments. I have to do them so that I can track down more Conspirators." "Is there another person you could talk to?" Ezio shook his head to answer her. "I doubt that Antonio knows who Ugo knows. They all have their own contacts and assignments, and they try to keep it as chiave bassa (low-key) as they can. Though, all of what they do connects and matches up to one target. That's how it matters, Claudia."

She took it in and tried her best to understand- it was not her job to assassinate people as it was with Ezio. Actually, it was more of a duty than a job. If it were a job, Ezio would be getting paid hourly for it. Indeed, he does get paid, but for individual "jobs", and it is not a living to be an Assassin. It is something he chose to do for the sake of his brothers and father. He chose it to safe-guard the freedom of humanity, so that what happened to him will not happen to anyone else. Claudia was also trying to focus on his lust after a man. 

"Does it bother you?" he asks meekly. "Absolutely not, Ezio. You are my brother and I accept you for how you are. You were born that way. Even if you were my worst enemy and you told me that, I would still be happy for you and want the best for you. Who you want sexually does not determine anything but your sexuality." Ezio's eyes teared up at her response. "Thank you, so much, Claudia." He reached for her hand and held onto her. "In qualsiasi momento. (Anytime)." 

Letting go, he asked, "How do I... tell him? I have an idea but I'm not sure if it will work." 

"Ezio, all you can do is your best. Do what you would do with a girl. The sexes aren't too different. You're good at getting who you want, you know this. Don't fear too much if he likes you or not. With how he sounds, it seems that he isn't a threat. Just go along with your plan, whatever is it. And, no, I don't want to know!" She laughed and stood up from her chair, and Ezio stood up as well. 

"Besides, if the two of you met under not-so-great circumstances, then there is a chance that if you properly introduce yourselves that things will go a lot better." 

"Grazie, Claudia. Thank you for listening."

She smiled up at him and gave him a hug. "Of course. Again, I'm sorry. I need to listen to understand and not just listen to respond." 

"Si," he said with a teasing tone. "But we all learn, and it is never too late to learn. Good night." They gave each other a kiss on the cheek and headed to their bedrooms for a restful night. 

When Ezio had woken up the next morning, he was nervously excited to head to Venice. He made his way downstairs from his room at the top of the Villa. He adored waking up there, he had such a lovely view. He could see for miles in all directions. All of the trees, hills, and fields were visible. Even Florence was visible in the distance. 

Downstairs, he found his Uncle readying himself to start for San Gimignano. "Ezio! Would you like to accompany me to San Gimignano?" He smiled at his Uncle's enthusiasm. "Of course!" He readied himself and met his Uncle at the stables.

The ride to San Gimignano felt like it went a lot quicker than travelling from it. Ezio had stayed, only for a few minutes, to let the mercenaries know that he was alive and well, and to part ways with his Uncle. "I will write when I can. And hopefully it will get to you." Ezio nodded at his request. "I will be seeing you again in few months time, Uncle. Watch my mother and sister." "As always, Ezio." 

They hugged farewell and Ezio made his way toward Venice. 

It was nearing midnight when Ezio had arrived on the ferry in the Floating City. 

He walked the streets that led to the Thieves Guild. It felt like it had been forever since he's been there, though it's only been half a week. While it was nice to visit his family, it also felt nice to be back in Venice.

He knocked on the door to the Guild and Antonio greeted him with open arms. "Ezio!" They shared a brief hug. "How is Rosa?" Ezio asked and looked around for her.

"I'm doing well, Ezio!" She called from the next room over. "I'm still having to use these maledetto (cursed) things." she said as she motioned to the crutches. "Bianca did say that you would be needing them for at least a week and a half, giovane (young one). The arrow went right through your thigh! And if you put too much pressure and stress on it at once, it will make you worse!" Antonio warned.

Rosa rolled her eyes as if she's heard that fifty times in the past days. "Si, si. Lo so. (I know.) Say it more!" Ezio laughed at her attitude. 

"That dannazione (damn) mouth of yours is going to get you into some guai seri (serious trouble) someday."

Ezio's skin jumped and crawled as goosebumps broke out across his arms. He knew that voice anywhere, even though he's heard it so little. He turned and it was Ugo. His expression was tired, possibly anger, and a bit of happiness. Maybe due to Rosa healing well. 

"Ah, Ezio..." Ugo spoke. It sounded, to Ezio at least, that he had a bit of disdain in his voice. He wanted to close his eyes or advert his gaze, as to not look at Ugo, but he decided against shying away from confrontation. "If you're not busy, I would like to speak with you. I've also got some things that are waiting to be tended to." His voice sounded welcoming and joyful. Maybe Claudia was right; it might have been the situation as to why he wasn't in the best of moods. 

"I'm not busy right now, so we can do what you need to when you're ready! I was just stopping by to see how Rosa was doing." Ezio was afraid that maybe he sounded a bit too cheery with the first part. But, Ugo gave him a smile. "Eccellente! (Excellent!) We will get right to it. Seguimi. (Follow me.)" He waved and walked towards the door.

Ezio let Ugo lead the way. On the way out, Ezio had made eye contact with Rosa, who was drinking a cup of coffee, and she winked at him and smirked. He didn't tell her what he was feeling, thinking, or otherwise. But he knew that his body language, talking about Ugo or near him, gave it away. Just as he went to walk out the door, he looked back at her one more time. She mouthed, "Go get him." Ezio smiled shyly and blushed lightly at her remark. He had become talented in reading lips. He had to with what he was doing as an Assassin. 

Once outside and away from any ears that would care to eavesdrop, Ezio asked, "Where is our destination?" "To the water." Ugo said. "That doesn't exactly narrow it down." Ezio's response was filled to the brim with sarcasm. "Alright, intelligentone (smartass)," Ugo laughed. "To be more specific, it's an alley way near the water." His voice became a whisper, "We can't have our meetings in the open." 

Ezio was confused. "If not, then stay indoors."

"That's not an option." Ugo said as he kept his eyes ahead of him. Ezio shrugged at his answer, still confused, but he supposed that they all had their reasons, whatever they may be. 

After walking through the tight turns of Venice, they made their way to their destination. It was, in fact, in an alley way next to the canal. It seemed to be in a district that not many people, including guards, went. Ezio began to understand why Ugo would go to such a place- no distractions. He was still getting used to the winding streets in Venice. He had his bearings, but it was going to be a challenge to learn the large city without a struggle of where to go. He knew that he had to learn quickly for future assassinations and assignments. 

Ezio was second guessing himself, if he should make his move. On the walk to the water, Ezio had argued with himself in his head if he should or should not go through with it. With enough time to make his final decision, he decided that he would do it. He did not make a decision, have a talk with his sister, make all the progress over the past few days just to back down. 

When stopped in the alley, Ezio spoke. "Ugo, I want to apologize." "Apologize? For what?!" the other man laughed. "When he first met. It wasn't an ideal situation for either of us, two strangers, to meet in such a fashion. Tensions were high and Rosa was at risk. I wanted to introduce myself properly." 

Ugo reached his hand toward Ezio and they met in a handshake and exchanged names. 

"As much as I appreciate your apology, you have nothing to apologize for, Ezio. I was the rude one. I don't know what had gotten into me or why. I know that things weren't good, but that doesn't excuse my bad manners. Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), Ezio. Sono contento che potremmo ricominciare. (I'm glad that we could start over.)" 

They smiled at each other. "Likewise." Ezio said. "So, what's it that you wanted to discuss? I know that you have assignments for me, Rosa and Antonio have been harassing me over it ever since I arrived here." he said and motioned his hands in a playful way, playing off the two mentioned Thieves. "Si, that's right. I do have assignments for you, but that was only a lieve astuzia (slight ruse)." 

Ezio was taken aback. His eyes widened for a split second, but then squinted in confusion. "Scusami? (Excuse me?)" he continued. "A ruse for what, exactly?" Once again, his hands moved around, slightly, motioning his confusion. 

"Ezio, are you blind and deaf?" Obviously not. What the Hell was Ugo on about? 

"And what are you getting at, bello? (handsome)" He teased. With those words, Ugo had an expression of shock as he blushed. It took him a moment to rewire his brain, the compliment short circuited his mind. 

He took a step toward Ezio and learned close to him. Ezio was a bit taller than Ugo, which both of them liked. He rested his hand on Ezio's waist and he returned the touch, resting his hand on Ugo's shoulder. "I think you know exactly what I'm getting at," his breath whispered close, onto Ezio's skin. The sensation gave him hot chills, and they ran down his neck and spine, making their way to his arms. Ezio's free hand reached up and removed his hood, letting it fall onto his back. After that, he gently placed his hand on the nape of Ugo's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Their lips met and it was composed at first, but the second their mouths opened and their tongues met in a dance, it became heated. Their breathing quickened. Ugo brought his free hand up to Ezio's face, caressing his stubbly cheek before pulling him more into him. Their hands roamed each other over the clothing. Ezio craved more of him and he wanted to feel even more of him. He wanted to explore his body, touching him gently and exciting the both of them. 

Ugo reached one of his hands down to Ezio's pants, grabbing needy like at his growing member. He palmed the attractive Assassin's bulge and Ezio moaned at the feeling and smiled into the kiss. Ugo moved his lips to his neck. Ezio whined softly at the loss, but moaned as Ugo kept grabbing his hard cock. Ezio's hands were shaking with excitement. He wanted to defile the thief right then and there, but he was enjoying the teasing all too much. 

Ezio's eyes were fluttering open and closed, when he soon felt Ugo making his way down. Even with clothing in the way, and too damn much of it, he still kissed down the man's body. And they both enjoyed every second of it. 

When Ugo was on his knees, Ezio knew what he was going to do. As much as it excited him, he said, "Don't you think we should go somewhere more private? Go home?"

"No one will see us, tesoro. (sweetheart)" 

Ezio wanted Ugo, and Ugo wanted Ezio. "Al diavolo. (Screw it.)" Ezio said, his voice was quiet yet deeper than normal. Ezio undid his pants and Ugo kissed his legs softly, waiting for Ezio to free his member. When he did, Ugo looked at him in awe. Ezio's dick was the biggest Ugo has seen. The girth aroused Ugo even more. He wanted Ezio inside of him, and he didn't care how. 

"Is someone suddenly shy now?" Ezio teased as he stroked himself as Ugo watched. "Affatto, (Not at all)" he responded, and surprised Ezio as he took the head into his mouth. Ezio's hand quickly fell to his side and his other hand instinctively went to the other's hair, balling up a bit in his fist. They moaned in unison. 

Again, Ezio's eyes fluttered until he forced himself to focus on Ugo. "You're such a good ragazzo, non sei tu? (boy, aren't you?)" Ugo would have answered, if only his mouth weren't full, so for a response he moaned. The vibrations of his moaning sent a wave of pleasure through Ezio's body and he threw his head back, almost hitting it off the brick building behind him. His grip grew tighter on his hair, but Ugo didn't seem to mind. In fact, it encouraged him to take more of Ezio's length into his mouth. He slowly slid him further into his mouth, warm and wet and pleasuring Ezio, and into his throat. Ezio was taken by surprise and yelled, "Cristo!" at the feeling. 

Ezio had gotten head from other people, women, in the past. And it was all an amazing feeling, without a doubt. But with a man, it didn't feel different feeling wise, but it felt different in a new and exciting manner. Ugo was Ezio's first male partner. As of right now, he wanted more to come from their relationship. He understood, though, that it depended on how Ugo felt, too. He was hoping that he felt the same. Ezio wasn't feeling too experimental, he wanted something to actually last. 

Ugo picked up the pace and began to suck Ezio in and out of his mouth. Before he could control the impulse, Ezio had placed his other hand to the man's head and rested it there for encouragement. Ugo moaned at the feeling of having Ezio's hands on him. Again, the vibrations from the moan drove him crazy. "Buon Dio! (Good Lord!)" Ezio exclaimed. He couldn't keep back his groans of pleasure anymore. The feeling of being inside the handsome Thief's mouth was too much for him. 

"Do you want me to finish in that bocca dotata (gifted mouth) of yours?" He asked, but pushed Ugo down all the way to the base. His hands came up quickly and rested on Ezio's thighs. He didn't try to push himself away, he just placed his hands on his legs. "Do you? Rispondetemi. (Answer me.)" Although they had re-introduced themselves, began anew, this was, in a way, payback for Ugo being an asshole upon their first meeting. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson, you stronzo vizioso (cocky fucker)." He ended the sentence with a strong thrust into Ugo's mouth, and he somehow became deeper within his throat. "Fanculo! (Fuck!)" He was becoming closer to his release. 

"I think that you do want it down your throat, ragazzo carino (pretty boy)." Ezio wasn't wrong; he did want it the way he was giving it. He moaned in response, finally, at Ezio's words. "There's that answer I was looking for. I knew you had it in you." Ugo let out another moan. Each moan that he let out, as well as he could with Ezio in his throat, it brought him closer to his orgasm. 

Ezio pulled out and pushed himself back into his throat, suddenly, and it caused Ugo to gag around him. Even though he laughed a bit, he dropped his hand down and brushed his face gently in apology. Their eyes met, and Ugo knew that Ezio didn't mean to be so forceful with the last thrust. 

Looking into his eyes pushed Ugo forward to have Ezio finish in his mouth. He wanted to taste him and feel him spill his seed. He craved Ezio in more than one way, but this would do for now. He planned to seduce him again and explore his body more and he wanted to learn what his kinks are. 

"You're doing so well, tesoro (sweetheart). Fammi finire. (Make me finish.)" Ezio spoke softly and Ugo tried his damn best to coax Ezio nearer to his release. 

With each drag of his tongue up and down Ezio's cock, every time he stopped at the head and sucked, it brought him closer. There was a mutual feeling of pleasure for both men, a mutual appreciation for what they were doing to one another. 

Ugo backed off, only a bit though, so he could jerk off what he didn't have in his mouth. The new sensation and sudden startle of the change caused Ezio to moan out, loudly. If Ezio had seen anyone on their way to the alley, he would be worried that others might hear them. Even so, people lived in the surrounding buildings. Neither of them cared if they were to be caught. 

"Ah! I'm so close. Continua cosi. (Keep going.)" His cock was becoming more sensitive to Ugo's ministrations. He pumped his long, throbbing dick a few more times as he excitedly licked and sucked the tip. This turned Ezio into putty in his hands. He moaned, cursed, and panted. Finally, he had sweet release and he burst into Ugo's mouth. 

He groaned at the salty taste of his cum splashing onto his tongue. He jerked Ezio through his climax. He didn't let a drop go to waste as he swallowed all of it and licked any excess off. "Mio dio, sei incredibile. (My God, you're amazing.) I should pay you back somehow."

Ugo smiled as he pulled off and away from Ezio's member. "Cosa posso fare per lei? (What can I do for you?)" Ezio offered as he helped Ugo to his feet, then put himself away. Ezio knew what he wanted Ugo to do to him. "Turn around." His voice was demanding, but Ezio listened and turned around, now facing the building. Ugo picked up Ezio's arms and placed his hands on the wall. "You will have to steady yourself, amore. (love)" 

Knowing what this meant, Ezio let out a long and low groan in anticipation to have Ugo inside of him. This would also be his first time with a man in such a way, for both of them, but they were beyond ready. Though Ugo had experimented with men in the past, he had never done such a thing before. Ezio was too focused on how Ugo would fuck him to notice that Ugo already had both of their pants down. He had lubed himself up already and was teasing Ezio's tight hole. The teasing excited him, so much that he had to close his eyes and rest his head against the wall. 

He panted out, "Please, Ugo, ti sto implorando. (I'm begging you.) Scopami! (Fuck me!)" Ugo listened and slowly let his dick slide into him. They moaned loudly at the pleasurable, new feeling, but Ezio was almost yelling in ecstasy. "Cristo!" Ugo gritted his teeth. "Why do you feel so good, huh?" he asked Ezio and picked up his pace. 

The sensation was enthralling. Ugo knew that he wasn't going to be able to last long, not with such a fantastic feeling. He leaned in and bite down onto Ezio's neck as he rammed himself further in. Crying out in pleasure, his nails scraped down the brick wall momentarily. 

Ugo's hands were gripping onto his hips and pulled him down with each thrust, though Ezio was already meeting his center to Ugo's on his own accord. 

"Oh, mio Dio (my God). Keep going, please!" He shouted and closed his eyes even tighter. "Harder. Faster!" Ezio never thought that he would be begging. It was usually the women begging Ezio to fuck them more. It made Ezio feel powerless in the sexiest way. It boosted his self esteem, if he had to be honest.

With every thrust that Ugo gave, he moaned into Ezio's ear. The awareness of Ugo's breath on his neck drove him wild. Each time he grunted, it shot a spark through him. He wanted, so desperately, for Ugo to finish inside of him. 

The both of them cursed, aloud and under their breath, a few moments before Ugo's movements became erratic. "Dannazione, (Goddamn) you're such a bravo ragaazzo. (good boy.)" The praise made Ezio grunt and slam his hips down onto Ugo with a force that made him cum almost instantly. "Ah, Ezio!" he shouted and gave a few more lingering thrusts, trying to prolong their pleasure, before he finished inside of him. As he came, he thrust his hips lightly.

He breathed heavily as Ezio panted, both men trying to catch their breath. He pulled himself out and both of them resumed their original attire, hoping that they looked presentable for the public. Ezio faced Ugo, and just as he did, he stood on his toes to plant a shy kiss on his cheek.

Ezio laughed, "Why so shy, bello? (handsome) Especially after what we just did." "Heh, I actually didn't think that I had the courage in me to confront you about such a thing."

This sparked Ezio's attention. "Oh? E cosi? (Is that so?) Then I take it you want to do more some other time?"

Ugo nodded his head "yes". "But you know that we can't tell anyone..." He sounded upset. "Lo so. (I know.) The only person that knows is my sister, but it's safe with her. Fidati di me. (Trust me.)" 

"I do, Ezio."

Ezio smiled and looked around quickly. Looking back to Ugo, he asked, "Now, about those assegnazioni? (assignments)" with a wide smile.


End file.
